princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Marriages (PM 2)
Special marriages involve several characters that Olive can marry in game. They don't trigger the generic marriage scene, rather they have special scenes which make the denouement skip over the description of Olive's job. Information Special marriages often add nothing to the end game score, with two important exceptions. They also make Olive take up housework if she happens to qualify for both them and a Social ending. Olive can qualify for more than one special marriage at once, and there's an order which determines whom she picks as her husband. The endings are listed in descending order of preference, with the Prince being the most preferred. The Prince To marry the Prince, Olive needs to have a relationship value of atleast 90% with him. In addition, you need to have less than 100 Sin, 30+ Morality, 200+ Charisma and 250+ Refinement. You can only raise relationship with the Prince by meeting the young officer at the palace. This is the best marriage ending score wise, it gives an extra 200 points to the final score. For further strategies, see Princess Ending (PM2). The Father Olive marries the father if her relationship with him is 100%. You also need her to have less than 100 Sin, 100+ Morality and Faith, and Intelligence, Refinement and Charisma to be more than double the Morality/Faith. This is worth 0 extra points, and hence worse than the generic marriage score wise. This ending is quite tough to get mainly because of how easy it is to lose relationship with father and how hard it is to raise Refinement and Charisma to high values. You also can't have Morality and Faith be more than 499, which limits how well she can do at some endings. For further strategies, see Father Marriage Ending (PM2). Cube Olive marries Cube if her relationship with him is 100%. You also need to have 200+ Charisma and 250+ Sensitivity. This also gives no points. It's not too difficult to raise her relationship with Cube, there are many opportunities to do it especially if you adventure and pick bad fights a lot. Her relationship with Cube doesn't drop often either. For more information on Cube, see Cube. Lucifon Olive marries Lucifon if she accepted his request and consumed the wine he offered to her, (which only happens if she has less than 20 Faith at that time). You also need to have 300+ Charisma, 200+ Refinement, and Sin be greater than twice the Morality. If her Morality and Sin are both 0, she still qualifies for this. Score wise, this is the worst marriage ending, as it takes away 200 points from the overall score. It also requires surprisingly more effort than some special marriages and generic marriages, considering how bad it is. For more information on Lucifon, see Lucifon. Dragon Youth Olive marries the Dragon Youth if you agreed to his marriage proposal AND there aren't other specific prospect boyfriends in her future. Compared to the other special marriages, this is easy to do. You don't even need to raise Charisma for this ending. This adds nothing to your overall score. For more information about the two dragons, see Dragons. Extra Dialogue Each of the marriage candidates besides the Prince has dialogue they say when Olive qualifies for marriage with two or more candidates and doesn't marry them. If there are more than two eligible candidates, the second most preferred candidate gives his dialogue: * Dragon Youth: Cries and says he will never trust a woman again. * Lucifon: Isn't really impressed, but supposes that it'll be fine since the Daughter is happy. * Cube: Gives the Daughter his congratulations, yet he states that he has mixed feelings about it. * Father: Watches the young couple go quietly, but feels troubled and thinks that he believed the Daughter would stay single. Category:PM2Endings Category:PM2Marriages Category:Princess Maker 2